Saved from hell
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: Bulma saves Vegeta's life but he doesn't thank her for it, but what he does do is way beyond what any man should to to any person.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is one a friend of mine and I are doing as an RP. It's quite good actually and I'm hoping that you all enjoy it. Remember when you read it you must review to it or else I won't finish it. The best way to get me to finish it will be to have plenty of reviews. Thank you to all my fans from my other stories but I won't be working on them for a while because this one is going to be taking up a lot of my time. I really think this one will be one of the best ones that I've created and no I don't own anything related to dbz all my stories are mine.

Saved from Hell

Prologue

An outer-planitarian call is where everything gets started for me. It's hard to imagine really but my father got a call from the king of Vegeta-sie to help in an upcoming war with the biggest tyrant in existence. That tyrant was none other than Frieza himself. He tried several times to concur Earth and other surrounding planets but he was unsuccessful. So my father and I agreed that I'd go and help with the technology of Vegeta-sie. I worked for a week on two ships that would take me there. Both worked perfectly so I set out with my best friend Shen to the planet of the Sayians. The trip started off really well except for when we hit a meteor shower. It was rough and Shen yelled at me for not flying to ship above it.

"Bulma you idiot! Are you really that dumb to fly right into a meteor shower? Kami Shit!" She screamed at me as we neared a planet that we could land on.

"Just shut the hell up and help me land this freakin' thing. I don't have time to listen to you bitch." I screamed back and took the Main controls and landed it as best as I could.

When we were landed and the smoke around us cleared I went outside to check to damage of the shit. It was so bad that it was non repairable in the short amount of time we had before the huge Meteor hit the planet and obliterated it. I capsuled that ship and got out the bigger one with a push of a button. As that ship appeared I looked around and in the horizon I saw a man badly hurt stumbling towards us whether he was meaning to or not.

"Shen get the Ship ready to take off then come and help me. I'm going to help this man."

"B. That's not a good idea."

"Just do it damn it. I'm not going to let someone die when I can help him."

"Alright."

I ran to the fallen man and tried my best to carry him to the ship. After I was almost half way there Shen finally helped me and got him into the infirmary portion of the ship. Once he was there I felt better knowing I had done something for the Sayian race by saving their prince from instantaneous death if he had still been on that planet when the meteor hit and caused the planet to explode. That would have been my death when I reached Vegeta-sie had I let him die.

"Bulma I have a bad feeling about this guy. He's bad news."

"Shen chill out please. We just saved the prince of Vegeta-sie's life. We should be thankful we landed where we did or this guy would be dead."

"Alright B. Chill out."

"Now tend to the ship. I'll tend to him and get him cleaned up."

"I still don't like this."

"Well to bad. Now just go would you."

After she left to make sure we were on the right course I continued to care for the hurt and slumbering prince. From where I stood cleaning his wounds he had a rugged handsome look about him. Quickly I was snapped from my thoughts when a groan escaped from his lips. Lips that looked soft to the touch. I had to shake my head to get the thought out but when he sat up my jaw just dropped. I was totally speechless for once. All I could do was just stare at him until he cleared his throat. I stopped gaping at him then went back to what I had been doing which was cleaning the rags that I used to clean him up with. I tried to ignore him as best as I could while I finished the task at hand.

"Woman where in the hell am I?" He asked and I couldn't help but squeak at the roughness of his voice. "Well where am I?"

"Umm….on a ship going to your home planet."

"WHAT?"

"Please Prince Vegeta you were almost killed by a meteor. My friend and I brought you here to heal and saved your life."

"I never asked for my life to be saved. Is there a way to turn this ship around?"

"We don't have much fuel so no. We only have enough to get to Vegeta-sie."

"Well find a fucking way to turn this damn thing around. I have important matters to attend to before I can return to my planet."

"But we don't have enough fuel."

"Find the fuel to do it wench or else it'll be your life."

"You know just because you're a Prince doesn't mean you can boss around those who saved your ass. Now we are going to Vegeta-sie and that's that."

I walked out of the room only to be pulled back by a furry object on my wrist.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Damn it you son of a bitch let go of me."

"Turn the ship around then I'll let go of you."

"No."

I touched his tail lightly and it instantly let go of me. I was glad because having something furry around my wrist like that was rather scary. That's when Shen walked back into the room. Vegeta was sitting there holding his tail and shivering.

"Woman never ever touch my tail."

"I know what it does to your people Vegeta and I'll do it again if I have to, to get you to leave me alone."

"What did I miss?" Shen asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said as started out of the room again but not before Shen screamed in pain and disintegrated in front of me. "You asshole. You killed my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood in the door way shocked that a man could be so cruel as to kill someone with out a second thought. All I could do was let tears roll down my cheeks I looked at where she had been. All that was there now was her ashes. His gruff voice rang through my ears as he knelt down beside me.

"Woman, turn this ship around or I'll kill you next," he said then got up and hauled me up with him.

"We don't have enough fuel."

"I don't give a fuck. Turn this damn ship around now."

"I can't you son of a bitch. We don't have enough fuel."

"Too damn bad. Turn this fucking ship around wench."

"Do it yourself asshole."

"Don't disobey me wench."

"I'll do what ever the fuck I want. Leave me alone"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Turn the ship around then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine you pompous ass. I'll turn the damned ship around."

He pushed me away and watched me walk away from him and into the control room. I changed the course of the ship and then I went into my room and locked the door. I threw myself on my bed and cried. I didn't even notice that my door had been unlocked and the arrogant prince had entered. I had the pillow clutched to my stomach and I was curled around it and just cried my heart out. I felt trapped like all caged animals in a zoo. I didn't even feel the bed move until I was enclosed into his arms.

"Woman you need to forget about it." He said and kissed my neck in all the right areas.

"Go away. I don't want you near me."

"I think other wise woman. You really do want me near you." He chuckled and continued what he was doing.

"Would you leave me alone?"

I tried to get away from him but his hand went up my shirt pulling me back to him. He caressed my skin and a small moan escaped my lips. He turned me around to face him and his lips descended onto mine.

"Stop we can't do this."

I really tried to push him away from it was futile.

"Just forget woman. Give in."

"I can't…I don't want to."

"Give in to me."

He tore off my shirt and nipped at the top of my breasts and un-hooked my bra.

"MMM…Gods…Stop please. We can't do this. You…you…oh gods."

I slowly gave him and he smirked against my skin. He finished taking off my cloths and hitched my leg around his hip. He pressed himself against me through his spandex shorts. His teeth nipped at my skin and I felt goose bumps all over. Then all of a sudden I felt something slip into me and I new it wasn't his penis because he still had his pants on. He caressed me further and I shuddered at the tingling sensation that was coursing through my body.

I was sweating already and he was smirking down at me. He ripped his pants off and pushed right into me. I screamed and arched my back up to him and he just continued on without letting me adjust to his size. He just rocked into me and the pain subsided into a pleasure so intense that I felt like I was in the clouds. It felt like he was pounding into me and I moaned out his name. The moans became almost to the point of screams. He roared a final time and collapsed onto of me pressing me even more into the bed. His breath tickled my neck and I had no conscious thought of what was going on around me other than this man had taken my virginity and I enjoyed it.

He rolled off of me and onto his side where he took me into his arms and laid his chin on my shoulder then fell asleep. I stayed awake a few minutes and then soon after drifted off to sleep as well. He was right though. I did forget and gave in to my desire. As I slept I felt his presence next to me and it set my mind at ease.

The next morning I was able to get up since he was out of the room so I got up and showered and put on one of my robes. I went down to the kitchen to get something to eat and started to make a small bowl of cereal. As I sat down and ate it my thought returned to what had happened the night before. Images flashed through my head of how sensational it was. Shaking my head I looked back down at my cereal and finished eating. As I put the bowl in the sink Vegeta came into the kitchen demanding food. So I took out eggs and bacon and other such things and started to cook. I stood at the stove the entire time and felt something furry wrap around my thigh and I instantly stiffened. I didn't want to look behind me for I knew that he would be there. I was too scared to look so I just continued to cook. Soon after his tail wrapped around my thigh his arms where around my waist. I was crushed to his chest and his mouth trailed kisses down my neck.

"Woman forget the food."

"But it's almost finished."

"Finish it later."

"Fine." I turned off the stove and turned around in his arms.

He turned and pushed me up against the counter and opened my robe.

"You've become a very obedient woman. That's a good thing."

"I just don't see the point of my dying. I'm young yet and I have a life to live."

"Smart thinking."

"Well I am a genius after all."

"Hmm…"

He licked at my jaw line and cupped my breast in his hands. He pinched my nipples making them hurt. Then he sucked on them and carried me over to the large table. After throwing my robe to the ground along with his shorts and shoes he laid me down and began ravishing my body. He pushed into me so hard that I felt like I was going to split in half. I screamed over and over in pleasure enjoying the feel of him inside of me. It ended all too quickly yet it had lasted for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was hard to go on day after day, being used for sex by a monster. That's all that happened between his training sleeping and eating. Every damned day he used me and didn't even bother with protection. So that's what it was. I barely had time to think about what my life was life before he had killed Shen. Every time I was left alone I laid on the couch and cried and ate piles of ice cream. That's was my life.

That was also when we landed on a planet that had many different types of vegetation and not to mention many different kinds of people. He said this was a place where we could get fuel and fix the ship.

"So you can either stay here or come with me."

"I stay here you'd probably leave me stranded. I'll go with you."

"So be it. Just know you'll be tied up and you must be quiet."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Wear these." He handed me some clothing that was torn in places. I put them on confused and then he tied a color and rope around my neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You are my slave while you are here and you must look the part or you will be killed and there's no way I'll be able to save your sorry ass. I find you rather amusing. And I'm not finished with you yet."

"Oh lucky me."

"Aren't you though. Just stay quiet and no harm shall come to you."

"Alright."

So once I was wearing what I was supposed to be and all roped up, no pun intended, he 'dragged' me to where he was meeting some people and tied me to a pole then disappeared into a tent. I looked around me and there were other women tied to poles as well. One woman in particular though caught my attention. She was being dragged down the streets by a very hideous man. If a man is what you'd call such a creature.

She was being beaten and humiliated in front of everyone so I reached out to try to help her. The next thing I knew I was being beaten by the same man that was beating the other woman. I managed to kick him in the groin and he stopped for a moment to ease the pain I had caused him then bit into my thigh. I screamed so loudly and Vegeta came tearing out of the tent. I laid there a few minutes going in and out of consciousness. I saw bits and pieces of Vegeta beating the thing that bite me then saw the corpse lying next to me as I drifted into full unconsciousness.

The next time I woke up I was back on the ship and I started to shake uncontrollably. I was really hot and my vision was blurred slightly. I could see a doctor standing over me and Vegeta in the door way. Or well I could make out their forms. I felt tightness around my leg and looked down to see white bandages soaked in blood. The doctor was re-bandaging my leg while Vegeta asked if I was going to live or not. My eyes began to focus and the pain in my head hit full force and I groaned. They both looked at me and I was still shaking but this time the shakes raked my entire body.

I felt like I was in a bottle being shaken ruthlessly. Nothing I did helped as I willed my body to stop. It disobeyed me. I shook harder as the minutes passed and I looked directly at the Sayian prince. His eyes softened at my obvious pain then his face hardened all over again as if he didn't care in the least.

"Doctor….am i….dying?"

"Miss you should be resting. Don't try to talk." The doctor told me.

"Just…te-tell me!"

"If we don't find a cure soon then yes you will die as will the rest of us."

"Wh-what?"

"You have monsters in your body that was planted in there when whatever it was bit you."

"Is there a cure?"

"The only cure would be the blood of the thing that bit you. The Prince already killed him so that wouldn't work."

"Jeez Onna you are more trouble than you are worth." Vegeta chided in the door way as I laid there and shook.

"Well sorry. I didn't ask for this to happen." The more I spoke the angrier I grew and the more I shook until I couldn't stand to talk any more because my lungs and ribcage felt like they were going to collapse. "Vegeta I hope you fine happiness some where. Don't die on my account. Just be happy and find the love that you'll find in some very lucky woman."

The doctor left me in there alone and went out into the hall to talk to him about what he was going to do about the current situation I was in. I could faintly hear what they were saying until Vegeta raised his voice.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?"

"THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE THE ENTIRE PLANET IS IF YOU KILL HER OR FIND A DAMNED CURE."

"FORGET IT. I'M NOT GOING TO KILL THE WOMAN."

"THEN FIND THE DAMNED CURE FOR HER SO WE DON'T DIE!"

He took in a loud breath then let it out the same way. It made me think that maybe he did care about what happened to me. I never did hear what the cure was but the next minute the doctor was sitting next to me and Vegeta was gone. I tried to hard to stop shaking and the pain was so intense. It felt like someone had grabbed me and was shaking and squeezing me at the same time. The doctor gave me a shot to subside to pain but I still shook uncontrollably. I must have passed out or something because the next thing I knew was mumbling coming from the doctor as he stood over me.

"Doctor?"

"Miss save your breath. They just may be your last."

"Don't let me die…" I stated and tried to not shake but my body again disobeyed me.

"You are dying miss and you may kill us all. Now do us all a favor a shut up." He yelled.

"Don't yell at me. It's not my fault."

"Actually it is your fault. If you hadn't tried to help that woman and get bitten we wouldn't be in this freakin mess."

"Shut up you old cook. I need a favor from you."

"What?"

"I want to know if I'm pregnant or not."

"Why?"

"Why else would I want to know?"

"You and the young prince did…..THAT?"

"Of course we did. Well it was more like me giving into him but yeah we did do THAT as you called it."

"Yes, of course. I'll check to see."

He takes a blood sample and does the tests. They come back positive and I'm even more scared than I was before. I didn't want to die. I wanted to raise this child and be with his father but I knew that that would never happen. He was too proud. I must had drifted off again because the next thing I new was that Vegeta was back with a fresh corpse.

"Turns out the freak had a brat."

"Good for us….Bad for him," the doctor used one of the worse puns in the history of the universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Vegeta handed the corpse to the doctor I was kinda scared when he extracted green blood from the damned thing. He actually injected the stuff into my arm along with something for being nauseous because I felt like I was gunna puke. Well I did puke but that's beside the point. Soon enough though the shaking stopped and everything was back to normal and the doctor left. Well everything was almost back to normal except for the fact that I was having Vegeta's baby.

I sat, and paced my room trying to figure out how to tell him. Everything that I came up with ended in my death. I didn't want to die and I sure as hell didn't want to give up my baby. So I just stayed in there for a few hours. A few hours of pure hell. By the time I actually left my room to get something to eat my hair was a mess and I was a bundle of wrecked nerves. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying and I was getting weaker because I was so hungry. When I got to the kitchen door Vegeta was in there and I groaned.

I didn't want to have to deal with him just then but I went in anyway and got a fairly large bowl of cereal. I took it with e back to my room and put in the bodyguard DVD to have a nice cry fest. I sat in front of the TV and sulked and really tried to make a decision on how to tell him and wondering how my mother and father were going to react when I told them. It made me feel ashamed knowing that I'd never be with my baby's father other than sexually. It infuriated me actually knowing this. So there I was eating and crying. Such a great combination of things to do.

A shadow seemed to cover the room and I didn't care enough to notice. I just watched the movie and ate my cereal and cried. I missed Shen and I missed my parents. I didn't even want to do this treaty thing but I had to and now I was a sex slave of the prince f the race I was supposed to be helping. How messed up is that? I didn't even notice that Vegeta was in the room until his shadow covered me making everything darker than what it was before.

"Onna….what are you doing?"

"Sulking, what does it look like?"

I finished my cereal and let the maid bots take care of it. I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't feel like doing anything at that moment. Vegeta must have noticed my depression I was in and didn't mock me for it and he didn't make me do anything either.

"Vegeta…"

"What onna?"

"I-I-I have a problem."

"And?"

"Actually it's more like WE have a problem. Well ire ally wouldn't call it a problem more or less a bless-"

"Just get to it woman my god."

"Sorry. I'm…I'm…"

I broke down into sobs just thinking about it all. Sobbing I got up and went to sit in a corner. As far away from him as possible. The distance didn't do matters any justice though. He got up and kneeled down in front of me. I could feel the look he was giving me but it wasn't one of disgust or anything of the like. When I looked at him it made me wish I had died instead of being in my bedroom with Vegeta. His eyes looked worried and it scared me. I didn't want his pity or his worry. He put his knees between mine and some how got me to straddle his waist. He lifted my face and kissed the underside of my chin. He kissed down my throat and my neck trying to get me to stop crying but every kiss sent more and more tears streaming from my eyes and I couldn't hold any of it back. I buried my face into his shirt and just cried.

"Onna stop crying."

"I have a right to cry you big jerk."

"Onna I mean it. Stop your incessant crying."

"Fuck you Vegeta. I have the right to cry if I want to."

I pushed at his chest with my hands and arms but his grip didn't relent on me as I squirmed trying to get away.

"Bulma what's gotten into you? You usually enjoy my touch."

"Vegeta damn it just let me go."

"Would you fucking tell me why you're so damned upset all of a sudden?"

"I'm pregnant you pompous ass now let me the fuck go."

Sorry so short people but I'm ending it here. Hope you enjoyed it and yeah. You all should review to it now that you've read it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vegeta lets me go and stood back as I curled onto the floor and cried. I felt just awful and it was his entire fault. If he hadn't slept with me I wouldn't be pregnant. His entire damned fault. I felt the repulsion that Vegeta felt for me in that instant and that made everything I was feeling so much worse.

"Onna you are terminating it," he stated in an instant.

I looked up at him disbelieving. "There's no way in hell you jackass. Why don't you fucking take some responsibility you jerk? You created the baby to. I'm not terminating anything asshole," I screamed at him.

"Get out of my room. You can come in anytime you want any more. I hate you get away from me."

He stepped closer to me with a glowing KI ball in hand ready to get rid of our baby in an instant. I tried to run past him but he caught me in his arm and held the ki ball near my stomach.

"Vegeta sto-"

The ship jerked and we smacked right into the wall. I hit my head and groan as Vegeta was right on top of me unconscious. Boots in the hall made me look up and see the door swing open. Sayians, More they just leave me alone. First the prince, and now them? Would anything go right for me?

I heard Vegeta groan then slowly get up. I just stayed by the wall and breathed easier knowing my baby wasn't dead…well with Vegeta's full weight on me I couldn't be sure of that at all at this moment. Gods I hoped my baby wasn't dead.

He looked at the Sayians behind us and groaned. It was blatantly obvious that he didn't want anything to do with his own people. I knew what his parents looked like as soon as the other parted and let them through. His father glared at him and his mother rushed to my side as a sat there stock still. Not even daring to move an inch.

"Miss are you alright? Miss?"

I looked at her for a minute then back to where Vegeta had been. I heard him and his father screaming about something or another. I then looked back at his mother and sighed in relief. His mother helped me to my feet slowly and I jerked back with a hand over my stomach like I was going to vomit.

"Miss are you all right?" she asked me again taking my free hand in hers.

"N-no…" and with that I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a beautiful room under a thick luscious comforter. I sighed and then heard some rustling of the carpet that had to have been near the door since that was heard swoosh shut. I didn't care to know who it was I just wanted to be sure my baby was safe and go back to sleep.

"Woman get your ass up," I heard Vegeta say and I cringed…I didn't want to deal with him right now…

"Fuck you vegetable head….I'm tired go away."

"No, now get your fat ass up."

"My fat ass? My fat ass? You so did not call my ass fat…..I'll have you know that you fucked my fat ass for over a week and you had no fucking complaints so don't EVEN go there….GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!"

He lifted a hand and aimed a Ki blast at her ready to release it….

Well folks sry it took so long and that it's short but I had to end the chappie the way I did.


End file.
